They Call Him Mr. Ed
"They Call Him Mr. Ed" is the 9th episode of Season 4 and the 86th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy's businesslike plans that only go up, up, up only lead to the Eds' inevitable downfall. Plot The episode begins with Edd, telling Ed about his "Maze of Inevitable Despair," and forces him to go through his maze, telling him that there's a full box of Chunky Puffs at the end of the maze as a prize for going through the maze. Ed, eager to claim the cereal, agrees to go through it. As Edd signals Ed to start, he goes through the maze by charging through the cardboard walls in his path and claims his Chunky Puffs and shoves it (the box included) into his mouth. Edd tries to tell him how he went through the maze isn't the right way, but Ed fails to understand what he's saying. Eddy soon appears telling him that he came '"up" with a brilliant idea, and that they're going nowhere else but "up." Eddy then tells a confused Edd and Ed to follow him. They soon set up their new business 'Ed Co.' in Eddy's front yard with Eddy as the CEO (who happens to answering many phone calls) and Edd as Eddy's assistant/vice-president. Eddy instructs Ed to go "up," but can't stay up for long. Edd then builds an elevator, in the "spirit of upness," which Ed excitedly goes up the elevator and begins an extension to the elevator (doing so for most of the episode). Eddy's business soon attracts the attention of the kids, and the kids decides to join with Nazz working as a secretary, Jonny and Plank as the Mail sorters, Jimmy as the decorator and Rolf and Victor as the security guards. Things appear to be looking good for Ed Co, until Kevin passes by and notices Nazz sitting by her desk. He goes over to talk to her, only to be stopped by Rolf. He asks if Kevin had permission to enter, but Kevin insists that he only wants to speak to Nazz. Rolf agrees to let him in (under the condition that he won't tell anyone he let him in). Edd and Eddy notices Kevin and attempt to get security to eject him off of the premises, prompting Kevin to fight back and begin a fight that destroys most of the office. When Rolf gets sent flying to the door, Eddy asks a dazed Rolf: "Get up, Rolf! What am I paying you for anyways?" Upon saying this, the kids ask what happened to their salaries, but only to be given no reply by neither Edd or Eddy. The Kids, unhappy, decide to quit, leaving the company without any staff. Eddy, after witnessing his business going "down," asks Ed what he'd been doing for most of the episode. Eddy gets them to ride the elevator extended by various items by Ed, believing it will take them "up." The elevator takes them up to the moon, Eddy congratulates Ed for his work, while Edd struggles to believe he'd done this for most of the episode. As The Eds begin to scale across the half-crescent moon, their weight causes the moon to pivot in a half-turn, knocking the elevator down. The episode ends with the Eds clutching on to the edges of the moon, unable to return to the earth safely, as they begin shouting "I want to go down!" repeatedly. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': blindfolded "Fe fie fo fum! I smell Chunky Puffs!" sticks his tongue out ---- *'Eddy': Edd as he's pestered by Jonny "Does the never-ending forehead have an appointment?" ---- *'Rolf': in his security cubicle "Ah, life is good, Victor. The son of a shepherd now protects his own flock of simpleminded creatures." Kevin: Rolf's outfit "What's with the 'Car 54' get up, Rolf? Afraid someone might steal your box?" ---- *'Rolf': with Kevin "May you break out in lather and pass a turnip from your nose!" ---- *'Ed': by in the background carrying a cupboard to add to the sky elevator "Cauliflower!" ---- *'Kevin': "Down for the count, dorks!" Jimmy: Eddy's business collapses "My artistic vision sullied. I'm so downhearted." Nazz: annoyed "Downright lame, if you ask me." Rolf: at not being paid "Downtrodden rabbit radishes! Come, Victor!" Jonny: happy "Hey guys! Did everyone get to see Plank's butt?" Edd: "I'm afraid it's downhill from here, Eddy." Eddy: "Nowhere but up, Double D!" ---- *'Eddy': Ed carrying a row boat to the elevator "Ed! What are you up to?" Ed: "Uhh, is that a quiz or something?" ---- *'Nazz': the picture Jonny gave her "What is this?" Jonny: Nazz Plank's copy of his butt "Plank photocopied his butt!"'' laughs'' Trivia/Goofs *Sarah and the Kanker Sisters didn't appear in this episode. *If you listen to the elevator music it is the same jingle used in a Cars.com commercial. *Ed was able to build the elevator to the moon despite him having a fear of heights in other episodes. *'Running gag:' The Eds and the kids saying "up" for no apparent reason whatsoever throughout the episode. **The word 'Up' is mentioned approximately 72 times in this episode. **The word 'Down' is mentioned approximately 14 times in this episode. *When Ed was sniffing a piece of Chunky Puff, his tongue was purple, but in the next scene it's light blue (Ed's regular tongue). *Kevin references the 1960s TV sitcom Car 54, Where Are You?. (He asks Rolf, "What's With the Car 54 get-up?"), a police-drama spoof featuring the escapades of two bungling police officers, Gunther Toody and Francis Muldoon. There was also a less-than-successful movie of the same name, made in 1994 and based loosely on the show. *Ed carrying the large building piece with a clone of himself on the side opposing him is a reference to a classic cartoon gag where a character carrying something heavy would do the same thing. This gag has famously been used with Mickey Mouse and Looney Tunes characters. *This is the second time the Eds go into outer space, but the first time they go to the moon. *The episode's title, as well as the fact that a horse was seen in the title card, is a possible reference to an old TV series that featured a talking horse named Mr. Ed. *The purpose of Ed Co. is never explained, despite receiving several phone calls by various customers. Edd did mention it was a nonprofit organization, but probably he used as an excuse for not giving the workers their salary. *This episode takes place in July according to Edd's calender. *Inside the elevator at first, it is brown and blue. However, two more colors appear inside it later on. *When Ed is in the air and says "Whoa!", his mouth doesn't match up to his quote. *At Ed Co., each of the people in this nonprofit organization has their own position (or had one, from highest to lowest): #'Eddy': President of Ed Co. #'Edd': Vice-president of Ed Co. #'Nazz': Secretary of Ed Co. #'Rolf': Security officer at Ed Co. (with Victor by his side at his post) #'Jimmy': Officer decor at Ed Co. #'Jonny & Plank': Mailmen of Ed Co. #'Ed': At large, no positions but to keep Ed Co. going up (literally) *The only people that did not join Ed Co. and the particular reasons are: #'Kevin': No interest to join at all *When Edd asks Kevin to leave, Jimmy hangs up a picture of the skyline of Vancouver, Canada in the background, a reference to the location of AKA Cartoon. The skyline of Vancouver also bears a striking resemblance to the skyline of the city from Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show! Gallery Elevator in Space.JPG|The elevator in space. Sky Elevator.JPG|"IS THIS UP OR WHAT?" Edd's Elevator.JPG|the sky elevator as it first appears as. The Edavator Bottom Part.jpg|The elevator as it appears at the bottom from the view in the sky. The Edavator Top Part.jpg|the elevator as it it appears when viewed in space. They call him mr ed 037 0001.jpg|The office of Ed Co. File:July.jpg|Edd's calender Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 4